


Hope

by ForeverAndAlways



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy phan proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my original Hope fic with some names changed.

"My feet hurt" Phil moaned in pain as Dan excitedly dragged him along.

"C'mon Phil we're gonna miss it!" Dan shouted back at his boyfriend of three years.

"I don't get why we have to see this specific show!" Phil exclaimed.

"Because it's the first show if the whole convention! We'd be losers if we missed the first show!"

"And we aren't losers in the first place for seeing it?" Phil mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing dear"

...

 

"I'd like to welcome every single one of you fans to the 50th annual convention! We are very proud to have 7 of the 10 creators as guests. To your left there will be stands where you can buy anything from cards to collectors edition comic representations of the game, and to your right will be the main attractions as listed in the pamphlet," the man on the stage said. "Now before I dismiss all of you all I would like to ask a Mr.Howell and a Mr.Lester to please come up to the main stage"

Dan and Phil both seemed shocked, however they obliged.

"Go ahead Mr. Lester" the speaker said.

Phil looked to Dan, nothing but love in his eyes.

"Dan, I remember the first time I ever saw you. You didn't think of me as any more than a friend, but I never gave up. And I'm never going to give up on you.You never gave up on me even when we had it tough. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me you giant meme." Phil laughed as he got on one knee  
"Will you spend the rest of our lives not giving up on me?" He asked.

 

Dan was crying at this point. He kneeled with Phil and hugged him, frantically nodding and saying "Yes, always," into his shoulder.

 

...

 

5 years later

"What should we name her?" Phil asked. 

After years of being on a waiting list, someone decided Dan and Phil would be wonderful parents for their beautiful baby girl.

"How about Hope? As a reminder of the hope you have for me," Dan looked down still shy even after four years of being married to the nerd next to him.

"Perfect," he said lifting Dan's chin gently and kissing him "just like you"

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Comment your opinions and leave kudos if you liked it!


End file.
